Archivo:James Reid - Randomantic
Descripción The official music video for James Reid’s solo track entitled “Randomantic” from his 2015 solo album “Reid Alert.” This video features Jadine fans’ favorite subject in Reid and his favorite girl Nadine Lustre. Compiling BTS footage of the hottest love team in town today, this video features the O.T.W.O.L. stars clowning around when the camera is not rolling, or at least, when it’s not broadcasting. Nevertheless, Jadine fans all over will love the candid and playful nature of this music video which is mainly made for them, the ever supportive, ever-loving and super fans of James Reid and Nadine Lustre. “Randomantic” is written by Thyro Alfaro&Yumi Lacsama and released by Viva Records. Check out “James Reid” on: Facebook: justjamesreid Twitter: @jamesxreid Instagram: @jaye.wolf “Randomantic” Composed by: Thyro Alfaro and Yumi Lacsamana Published by: Viva Music Publishing, Inc. For MUSIC LICENSING, email us at musicpublishing@viva.com.ph Available on Spotify and iTunes! Spotify link: http://spoti.fi/2vL2Tug iTunes link: http://apple.co/2wd4ITJ Lyrics: RANDOMANTIC Pa’no kung bigla na lamang I wrap my arms on your hips, baby yeah ‘Pag ‘di mo inaasahan I’d kiss you right on the lips, baby yeah Write little love notes on a post-it And I’d post it on your front door Show up in suit and tie with a broach and With the roses on your front yard… oh… Doo-doo-roo-doo Yeah, ang daming paraan Ikaw ang tanging dahilan Oh babe… Haharanahin kita Sa’n man tayo mapunta Yu’ng tipong kahit wala lang (wala lang) O kaya biglang may breakfast in bed Just to keep you interested Lahat ay dahil wala lang (wala lang) I just wanna do Simple random things to say I love you…ohhh i...love you... Pilit kang patatawanin Kahit na ang sungit mo, oh yeah Kahit ‘di ga’nong kawangis Ika’y iguguhit ko...wohhhh... I’d probably take you to a private Little island, baby that’s right And maybe share a snack that I like and Baby I’ll give you the last bite Doo-doo-roo-doo Oh ang daming paraan Ikaw ang tanging dahilan Oh babe… Haharanahin kita Sa’n man tayo mapunta Yu’ng tipong kahit wala lang (wala lang) O kaya may on-the-spot dinner date And this time I won’t be late Lahat ay dahil wala lang (wala lang) I just wanna do Simple random things to say I love you… SPOKEN: Random antics… So romantic… Baby I’mma let you have it… Uh… Doo-doo-roo-doo Oh ang daming paraan Ikaw ang tanging dahilan Oh babe… Haharanahin kita Sa’n man tayo magpunta Yu’ng tipong kahit wala lang (wala lang) O kaya lilibre ka ng sine Kahit ‘di ko trip ay sige Lahat ay dahil wala lang (wala lang) I just wanna do Simple random things to say… Haharanahin kita Sa’n man tayo magpunta Yu’ng tipong kahit wala lang (wala lang) O kaya iaalay ang kantang ‘to Na sinulat para sa ‘yo Lahat ay dahil wala lang (wala lang) I just wanna do Simple random things to say I love you…ohh hoh... Random things to say... I love you, oh baby... Produced by: Thyro Alfaro Arranged by: Thyro Alfaro SUBSCRIBE for more exclusive videos: http://bit.ly/VivaRecordsYT Follow us on: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/vivarecords/ Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/viva_records/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/viva_records Spotify: VIVA RECORDS Snapchat: Viva Records Categoría:Vídeos